


The Heat of the Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "steam"





	The Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The night is steamy, sultry. Like the man before me.

Ron's at the balcony, watching the ocean, wearing only his boxers.

_Could he be any sexier?_

I move behind him, unable to resist the urge to run my hands up his bare back. He moves me between himself and the railing, kissing me hard, deep. I wrap myself around him as closely as I can.

_But it's not enough. I want more._

I rub against him, feel his erection hard against me.

I'm naked, hot from the sweltering air, his hands on my skin, his mouth on my neck. My fingers move down his chest into his boxers. I push at them, and he slides them down his legs as I watch, moaning involuntarily, unable to squelch my desire. The look in his eyes is so intense. "Need to fuck you now.”

He turns me around. I’m leaning against the railing, my breasts hanging over it, anticipating . . . _Oh!_ _He's there_. His body bent over mine, grasping the railing with one hand and my hip with the other. His breath hot against my neck, his groans and lustful words fueling my desire. His thrusts, the pace, the heat, the ocean - everything overloads my senses, and I feel my orgasm approaching _. . . and here . . . oh . . . overwhelming . . ._ and matched in its intensity with his. We cry out each other's names as we come in unison.

He clutches me to him, the sweat melding our bodies together.

And I bask in the warmth, the heat of the night, in the arms of my husband.


End file.
